The Moon
The Moon is the fourth of The Five Heavenly Kings and a major antagonist in Majestic League Volume 2. History Long ago, The Moon ruled among The Five Heavenly Kings in The Council of Life. At that time, he had another name, his true name. But that is now lost to antiquity. The Moon's job in The Council of Life was to oversee and govern the movements of Celestial bodies throughout The Multiverse. During the Council of Life's war against The Xir'algath, The Moon along with the rest of The Five Heavenly Kings became corrupted with Xalnergy by Archangel Donatello, The First Dark Lord. The Five Heavenly Kings were turned into monstrous demonic entities, fallen angels, and fell from grace. The Five Heavenly Kings, along with an army of lesser demons, joined with The Xir'algath and attempted to revolt against The Council of Life. However, Archangel Michael and Archangel Raphael were able to banish all the demons from The Realm of Life, casting them down to Icelnebratia. Here The Moon remained for a great many Aeons. Later, a tarot card in the Major Arcana would be named after him. Majestic League Volume 2 Many years later, in the year 2019, The Plague Doctor summoned The Moon as part of his plan to "cleanse" Earth. An enormous skyscraper-sized amalgamation of zombies throughout the city had formed together to serve as The moon's vessel on Earth. The Moon fought against Project Runa, Adam Stone, Axiom and various other heroes who attempted to thwart The Moon's summoning. The Moon, upon his body, fully forming, began to rain fireballs from his mouth upon the city, leveling entire city blocks. He was only defeated when Axiom drove a spear into his third eye, which conducted a lightning bolt that fried his body, killing him. Personality/traits: The Moon, represented by his tarot card namesake, symbolizes trouble in water, lies, betrayal, things not being as they seem, and fear of the unknown. Powers Lunar Energy manipulation: Each of The Five Heavenly Kings are naturally tied to one of the primal elements of nature, and their powers reflect that. The Moon has command over Lunar energy or the energy generated by moons. With this power, he can control the flow of tides in the water, and form storms or whirlpools in the water. He can charge up orbs of Lunar energy with enough force to cause seismic disturbances and create sabers of the energy to use as weapons. These powers can be amplified or fueled when The Moon draws energy directly from the moons of whatever planet he is on. Dream Manipulation: The Moon has the power to access people's dreams, and shape them from within. He is incapable of doing anything within the dream to physically hurt the dreamer in real life, so The Moon mainly only does this to deliver messages to Mortals or manipulate their subconscious minds and more primal instincts. Biomass projectiles: The Moon is capable of regurgitating basketball-sized balls of green sludge, composed of the organic matter used to form his body. Simply put, the goo is liquefied zombies. He can spit the balls of sludge at targets over long distances, and upon impact, they cause acidic damage. Fireballs: The moon can blast purple fireballs from his mouth, which causes devastating levels of incendiary damage. Feather projectiles: The feathers of The Moon's angelic wings can be separated from him and launched at targets. Despite their light and fluffy appearance, the feathers are actually dense as steel and are razor-sharp. Impermeability: The Moon possesses a thick tree bark-like hide, which is nigh-impenetrable. It would take a great amount of force or velocity to pierce his hide. Barnacles: The Moon is capable of creating barnacles, which drain the target of their strength and vitality. The hosts are also subjected to the influence of the Moon himself, leaving them vulnerable to mind control. Category:Characters